The Ghost Of You
by AmbroseBabe87
Summary: Dean Ambrose has it all a girlfriend and a great career. But what happens when it's all taken away from him. Does he stay and find out the truth or does he move on to the next life and leave his love behind? Rated for Mature for violence . Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys and girls I got this idea for this story from watching the movie Ghost. I hope you enjoy. Please Review Thanks. **

Ryleigh and her boyfriend Dean had just moved to New York since Dean started his job for the police department a couple months ago. He had been in New York for a couple months and he finally convinced Ryleigh to move there with him. They have been together for 8 years and they really haven't made a full commitment to each other, but they both knew how they felt about each other. Ryleigh walked into their new apartment and smiled at Dean trying to put things together. She shook her head before going into theor bedroom and unpacking her clothes.

Dean walked into the room smiling watching her put her clothes away before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She smiled rubbing his arms looking up at him "Sweetheart you know that we have to get as much of this done because you do have to go to work in a little while. " she said

"Don't really remind me that I have to work. I want to be here with you. " he said kissing her neck

"Baby I would love that but you know that you can't miss work like that. And it's not like I'm not going to be here when you get back. " she said moaning softly as he kissed her neck

"Okay I agree about work, but right now I just want to be inside of you for as long as I can be. " he said before turning her around and kissing her.

Ryleigh didn't have time to protest his wishes because he was already getting rid of their clothes and getting her onto the bed. They spent the next couple of hours making love before Dean had to get up and get ready for work. Ryleigh smiled watching him get ready knowing that he was probably going to have a late night. She put his T-shirt on and some pants before helping him get ready. Dean watched her as she fixed his tie and before he could thank her she had walked into the kitchen and made him his lunch.

He walked over to the counter smiling sitting down as she finished up his food. She smiled handing it to him before going around to him and kissing him slowly. He tried to deepen it when he heard a knock on the door before his partner Sami Callahan walked in "Hey Yo Ambrose. " he called out

"In the kitchen. " he said

Sami walked into the kitchen to see Ryleigh "Oh man I didn't mean to interrupt but we have to get to work before the captain hands US our ass. "

"Dude relax, plus my girlfriend here just got in today so I wanted to make sure that she was settled in first. " he said

"Oh this must be the lovely Ryleigh I have been hearing so much about. " He said looking her over "Damn Ambrose she is hot. Does she have a sister or something? "

"No she doesn't have a sister and keep your hands away from my girlfriend. " Dean said before introducing them "Sami this is my girlfriend Ryleigh. "

"Hey nice to meet you. " Ry said

"Likewise. You have and interesting boyfriend here. "

"Believe me i know it. " she said

"Hey I'm right here guys. " he said

"Dean don't you dare get mad. We are just picking at you now get your ass up and out the door so you can go to work. " she said

"Yes ma'am. " he said getting up

"Dude I like your girlfriend. " Sami said walking out the door

"I bet you do. " he said following him towards the door with Ryleigh right behind him. He turned around and looked at her "I love you. Lock the door behind me and I will call to check on you. " he said

"Okay. I love you too be safe please. " She said leaning up and kissing him which he returned.

Dean pulled away and walked out the door to follow his partner. Ryleigh smiled shutting the door and locking it before going back to unpacking her things. This was her first night in a new place and she was more than scared because she was alone, but she had Dean's number on speed dial just in case something happens. She knew that she had to do this alone because of his job, but she knew that he had to work, but little did she know that his job was going to have a moment of life and death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next update to this story. Hope you enjoy it **

Sami looked around the mean streets of New York with his partner. Dean hasn't been on the job long but he has been a good friend of Dean's for years. He just watched the streets before looking over at Dean who had been watching his phone over the past two hours worrying about Ryleigh. Sami finally had enough "Dude just call her already." he said

"What are you talking about Sami? " he asked trying to play it off.

"Ambrose don't you dare try and play dumb with me. You know damn well that you have been watching your damn phone for the past two hours worrying about her. So grow some balls and call her already. " he said

"Sami if you must know I have been texting her and she is in bed sleeping until I get home which isn't until 6 am. " he said

"Not if I send you home now. " he said

"What? " he asked

"I'm sending you home early so you can spend some quality time with her. " he said

"Are you being serious right now? " he asked

"Very serious. In fact I'm taking you home right now. " he said

"Oh man thanks. Your the best friend anyone could have. "

"Yeah yeah. Just know that you owe me big time for this one. " Sami said

"Anything dude. " he replied

"I'm holding you to it. " he said as he drove towards Dean's apartment. Dean smiled looking out the window now he couldnt wait to get home to be with Ryleigh. It's weird that Sami wanted to take Dean's shift without complaining about it, but he wasn't going to say much about it. Sami pulled up in front of the building and watched Dean get out of the car. Dean thanked him again before going into the building and heading straight up to his place.

He got to the door and took out his keys and went to unlock it. Ryleigh heard something at the door and her first thought was someone was trying to break in so she sent a text to Dean before getting up and out of the bed grabbing his baseball bat and tip toeing into the living room. Dean open the door to the dark apartmentand was met with a baseball bat being swung at him. He groaned being hit with it just hear "My boyfriend is a cop and he will be here any minute so I suggest you leave now. " she said

Dean laughed "It's a good thing that I am home then. " he said

"Dean? " she said dropping the bat

"Yeah it's me. And by the way nice swing honey bunch. " he said getting onto his feet

"Oh baby. I'm sorry I thought that someone was trying to break in. Hell I sent you a text saying that someone was trying to get into the apartment. " She said rushing over to him

"Hey it's okay. At least you were trying to protect the house hold which is always a good thing. " he said kissing the top of head before going into the kitchen

"That doesn't make me feel any better. " she said grabbing some ice from the freezer "Wait a minute what are you doing home so early? "

"Sami decided to let me come home early to be with you. " he said

"That was nice of him but why didn't you call me to tell me that you were on your way home then? " she asked

"One I thought you were sleeping and two I just wanted to surprise you. " he said

"Well you did surprise me. " she said

"That's good. " he said removing the ice from his head an standing up

"What are you doing? " she asked

He didn't answer as he pulled her close to him leaning down and kissing her which she gladly returned wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close to him before lifting her up and carrying her into their room as she wrapped herself around him. No matter how tired he was he would always put his needs ahead of his sleeping and she is what he needed at the moment.

***Meanwhile at the Station. ***

Sami was finishing up paperwork when another officer walked in talking on the phone. Sami looked up knowing that Rollins was a dirty cop, but never said anything to anyone because he wasn't something that he wanted to bring up. Rollins was upset that Ambrose was put with Sami. He hated the fact that he was taken off a case due to the captain putting Ambrose and Callihan on it. Seth was trying to cover up his tracks in the case because it led back to him, but he was having a hard time doing that because Dean was smart. Rollins watched from his desk as Callihan finished up before grabbing his things and walking out. Rollins got up and went to his and Ambrose desk looking for anythings that was going to lead back to him, but he couldn't find anything. When it couldn't find anything it just pissed him off. He knew that he had to do something drastic and he would have to do it fast.

Seth pulled out his phone and called his friend "I have a job for you to do. "

"What is it? " he asked

"it involves taking out two cops. And don't worry I will have all the details for you soon just know that it has to be done before we all go down. " he said

"Alright I will be in touch. "

"Good. " Seth replied hanging up the phone. He got up knowing that he had to do this weather anyone liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long awaited update just trying to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

It has been a few weeks since Ryleigh has been living in New York with Dean. She had to admit that she loved being there and she loved being in one spot with him instead of going from home to home. She enjoyed meeting some of his co workers. She loved the fact that they all were so welcoming to them. She bounced around the kitchen looking around it noticing that Dean had forgot his lunch and wallet so instead of calling him she decided that she would head down to the station and give them to him in person.

She didnt take much time to get ready as she just put one of her tank tops on and some jeans before heading out the door with his things in hand. She knew that he needed this stuff and she wanted to make sure that he got it. She walked down the road heading towards the station knowing her way around now that she had been there a few weeks.

*At The Station*

Dean and Sami were at their desks working on some much needed paperwork and they were also having to deal with the fact that Rollins have been acting like a complete jackass since Dean arrived. They both knew that he had issues dealing with the fact that the Captain had pulled him off the case. Sami looked at his partner and noticed that he was looking for something and he was having a hard time trying to find it. "Dude what the hell are you looking for?" He asked

"My wallet. I know I had it on me this morning." He said

"You didnt lose that damn thing did you?" He asked

"God I hope not and I cant seem to find it here." He said

"Have your tried calling the house to see if it was there?" He asked

"No not yet." He replied

"Maybe you should call home and see if its there." He replied

"Good idea if I wasnt already here with your wallet and lunch." Ry said causing both men to look over.

"Oh babe you didnt have to bring it down here for me. I would have came home to get it." He said

"Well I wanted to surprise you and bring it to you. Plus I needed to get out of the house before I went crazy." She replied as he walked over to her smiling.

"I understand that and im happy that you brought me some food and my wallet."he said

"Not a problem." She replied as he kissed her.

Rollins walked in madder than normal "Ambrose Callihan explain to me why your not out on the street?!" He shouted before looking and seeing the pretty blonde with Ambrose "im sorry miss you must be in need of something and I can help you with that."

"No Rollins she is with Ambrose. That is his girlfriend Ryleigh and the captain knows she is here." Sami replied

"She is with Ambrose? Really?" He asked thinking that it was a joke.

"Yeah Rollins she is my girlfriend." Dean replied as Ryleigh moved behind him

"Wow. Im sorry dude for being a dick before you really surprise me now in away I know why the captain likes your work. And Ryleigh im sorry for my outbrust in front of you just having a rough week." He replied

"Okay." Dean said looking back at Ryleigh who just nodded in return

"I have to get going I will talk to you two later." He replied before walking away.

Dean and Sami both had their brows raised in the manner trying to figure out what he was up to. Ryleigh watched the two of them before sitting down in Dean's chair since he wanted her to have lunch with him anyways. She didnt know what to do or think all she knew was that she was a little suspicious of Rollins.

*Meanwhile in another Office. *

Rollins was sitting at a table talking things over with another officer while he was wanting on his hitman to arrive. He looked up as the young sniper covered in tattoos walked into the room and smiled "You must be Randy Orton." He said

"Yes I am. And you must be Rollins that my father has told me so much about. What can I do for you?" He asked

"I have a job for you which involves you killing another for me to get what I want." He replied

"And who is the target?" Randy asked

"His name is Dean Ambrose you passed him coming in. He is the one I want taken out." Seth replied

"Alright. Its going to cost you 50 grand for the job to be done." He replied

"Money is not a problem." Seth said

"Sir what about his girlfriend?" Asked Corbin

"There is a female involved?" Orton asked

"She isnt apart of the job. I just found out about the girlfriend today." Seth replied

"Well then looks like I have my job cut out for me and I am going to have to plan this just right. Maybe get in lucky with the girl." He said

"I dont care what you do to the girl after the job is done I just need him out of the way and from everyone I have talked to they tell me your the best." Seth said

"Okay. When are you wanting the job done?" He asked

"I will message you when its time for the job to be done. I feel like I have to cover my bases and become friends with the prick so no one suspects that it was me that killed him and dont worry you will have your money just as soon as im ready for the job to be done." He said

"Sounds good." Randy replied

"Great. I will be in touch." Seth said shaking his hand

Randy just nodded as he let go of his hand and walked out the door. He went threw the station and saw his target and the cute blonde girlfriend of his. Maybe he wouldnt hurt her maybe he would be the one to help pick up all the pieces once is said and done. He just walked out of the station without anothe word from anything or anyone. Rollins on the other hand was smirking and smiling because he was in full action of making his plan work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the latest update! Hope you enjoy it.

Ryleigh was making sure dinner was done since were having some of Dean's co workers over for dinner. She didnt have time to ask who all was coming so she just had to be sure that she made enough food. She had everything still warming on a low heat before running to the bedroom and changing into something nice. As she was doing that Dean and Sami walked into the apartment joking and goofing off.

"Dude come on you know that hooker wanted to be all over your dick." Sami said

"Well she can want all she wants because I am a very satisfied man at home." He replied setting his stuff

Sami laughed before smelling something amazing "What is that amazing smell?" He asked

"That must be the dinner Ryleigh is cooking for tonight." He replied

"Speaking of Ryleigh where is she?" Sami asked

"I dont know. Why dont you wait here and I will go she where she is." He replied

Sami nodded sitting down as Dean went towards the bedroom. He opened the door walking in still not seeing her. He heard her in the bathroom and smiled walking back out to the living room. Sami looked up at him as he told him that she was in the shower. Sami nodded as they sat down and talked things over about that. Ryleigh out of the shower and got dressed smiling hearing Dean and Sami fussing about a video game. She walked out of the room "Boys you really need to start playing nicely or you dont play at all." She said

"But Ry...Dean started it." Sami said

"Bright Eyes that is not true." He said

"I dont care if it is true or not. You both need to stop fighting. In fact you both need to get off your asses and get ready right now." She said

"But." They started

"I dont want to hear any buts. Now get moving and Dean if you dont do what I just said your not getting any for a month." She said

Dean jumped up off the couch and went into the room and got ready as Sami walked into the guest bedroom laughing. Ryleigh smiled as she went back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. She looked at the time before taking it out of the oven. As she set it on top of the stove when Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. She smiled leaning back against him "Hey there handsome." She said

"Hey beautiful." He replied

"You cleaned up nice and fast too." She said

"Well I wanted to be looking nice for my woman and I have yet gotten welcomed home yet." He said looking down at her

"You havent huh?" She asked looking up at him

"No." He replies

"Oh baby I am sorry. How about I fix it now." She asked turning around his arms putting her arms around his neck

"I would like that very much." He said holding her close

She smiled leaning up and kissing him. Dean returned the kiss bringing her close to him as she had her fingers in his hair. They were midway into their kiss being deepen when Sami walked out and cleared his throat which caused them to pull apart. The guys helped Ryleigh make sure that everything was put out and ready.

*During The Dinner Party*

Ryleigh had been talking with Jamie and some of the other girls that were dating some of the other cops. As she was talking Rollins walked in with Corbin and Orton walked in since the captain thought it was a good idea to invite them. Rollins looked around knowing that he had to play good guy and be friends with someone that he couldn't stand the man. He walked over and smiled as the captain talked "Rollins glad you could make it." Captian James replied

"Sorry I am late sir but Corbin wanted to bring his friend Orton along. Nice place you have here Ambrose." He replied

"Thanks. Its not much but Ryleigh makes more of a home than anything." He replied

"Women are the best when it comes to things like that." He said "Speaking of women where is that lovely girlfriend of yours Ambrose? " he asked

"She is actually talking with Jamie." Sami replied handing Dean another beer

"Well I would love to talk to her. So I can introduce her to Corbin and Orton here." Seth said

"Wait a second and I will get her." Ambrose replied not completely trusting Rollins.

"So Sami how are things?" He asked

"Good." He said seeing Dean walking back over with his arm around Ryleigh

Seth smiled and nodded before looking at her "Hello again Ryleigh." He said sweetly

"Hi." She said

"You are looking very beautiful tonight." He said

"Thank you." She replied

"Oh sweetheart you dont have anything to worry about. I am here to say I am so sorry for my outburst at the station the other day and I wanted to meet Baron Corbin and his friend Randy Orton." Seth replied

She looked at the two men and nodded "Nice to meet you both." She replied feeling Dean's grip getting tighter around her.

"You too bright eyes." Randy said kissing her hand

"Ambrose you never told us you had such a beautiful girlfriend and that she lives with you." Corbin said

"Sorry but we have never really talked since you are Rollins partner." He said as Ryleigh put her hand on his chest trying to keep him calm

"Well we are wanting to change that if you will allow us too." He said

"Really?" Dean asked

"Yes Ambrose. I know that I havent been the best person to be around but I am willing to try and start fresh if you are." Rollins said holding out his hand

Dean was hesitant at first but he slowly shook the other mans hand. "Im willing to try." He replied

"Great." Rollins said with a laugh

Ryleigh watched them for a second before smiling a little before she noticed that Orton hadnt taken his eyes off of her. She leaned into Dean more trying to feel safe when he felt her do that he held her tighter to him. He knew her better than anything and he knew that she must have been feeling a little uncomfortable. Dean wasnt going to make a scene in front of everyone so he just held her.

After the party ended and everyone was leaving Dean and Sami were actually getting along with Rollins and Corbin. Ryleigh was happy that they were getting along but she just had a bad feeling about something but she was just going to let it go because she didnt want to seem like an overbearing girlfriend when she was trying to protect. She was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard someone walk in and she turned around seeing it was Orton and he was carrying plates "Where would you like me to put these?" He asked

"Right here on the counter and you didnt have to do that I would have gotten them." She replied

"No ma'am. I was raised to help clean up plus I would like to help if you dont mind." He replied

"Only if your sure." She said with a small smile

"I am positive." He said as he sat the plates down on the counter and going to get the rest.

Ryleigh smiled as she started washing dishes as he brought the last of them and helped her clean up the kitchen. She smiled as they made small talk and she never understood why she felt uncomfortable around him. He was a verh sweet and kind person and she must have been overreacting about things when it came to her first judgement on him.

After they finished the kitchen they walked out just in time to see Rollins and Corbin getting ready to leave. Orton kissed her hand before following his friends out the door. Dean smiled as everyone lefted and he shut the door going over to Ryleigh and wrapping his arms around her holding her close. She smiled leaning back against him and looking up.

"So how do you think the party went?" She asked

"Great. Now its time for me to spend some quality time with you." He said picking her up

"Dean." She squealed as he walked her into the bed room and set down on the bed. They made loved for the next couple of hours before falling asleep in each others arms with not a car in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the late update been busy. Hope you enjoy the update

Rollins has been spending a lot of time hanging out with Ambrose and Callihan that it's not even funny. He had to keep himself from losing it because he knew what the outcome of what could happen. He looked around his apartment smiling to himself knowing that the weekend get away with his so called new friends Ambrose and Callihan. Rollins also knew that Ambrose was bringing Ryleigh with them which made his plan all the more amazing since Orton was coming and he saw how close they have become and he also knew that Orton could possibly be the one to pick up the pieces. This plan was going to go off without a hitch and he was going to make sure that nothing was going to stop him.

Ryleigh looked over at Dean who was looking through his clothes while he was making sure to pack up. She laughed getting up and walking over to him helping him pack his clothes up. Dean smiled watching her help him "Babe you know I am not completely crazy I know how to pack my own bag." he said

"Dean Ambrose you know that you always have to over think things when it comes to us packing. So you need my help as always." she said

He smirked "Awe baby girl I always need your help and it's in more ways than one." he said before brushing his lips over her exposed neck.

She smiled "That is a good thing right?" she asked turning around wrapping her arms around his neck "Well I would help you out with anything and everything."

He smirked "Well since you said that how about you help your favorite little friend in my pants." he said wiggling his eye brows.

As she was about to reply when Sami walked in "Okaay you two less of the screwing and more of the hanging out with your amazing partner and New bestie." he yelled out causing Dean to groan and Ryleigh to laugh as they walked out of the room.

"Dude your a fucking cock block." Dean said

Sami just laughed "Dude you have been with her for eight years and yet your still going at it like horny teenagers." he said

"Dude seriously why stop when you have something amazing and a great sex life going why stop at it." she said

"Okay guys seriously I am right here and you think that talking about our sex life is going to get any better for you?" she asked

"Babe I swear he was the one that asked." he said

"Looks like someone is in the dog house." Sami laughed

"Callihan no wonder you can't keep a girlfriend. I honestly don't think she would like for you to start talking about what you do in the bedroom." she said

Dean laughed "She has a point man." he said

"Boys stop it. Now we have everything packed and ready to go right?" she asked watching them nod their heads "Okay how about we get everything loaded up in the car and head out before I change my mind."

They both groaned before getting up and grabbing the bags while Ryleigh made sure everything was locked up and turned off. She knew how Dean worked when it comes to things being locked. After she was done the guys walked back up to get her and of course they were fussing about who was getting to ride shot gun. Ryleigh rolled her eyes before walking out of the apartment saying "Dean is driving and I am riding shot gun while Sami was riding in the back seat."

The guys laughed knowing not to question her when it came to things. They all got into the car and headed towards the place Rollins told them they were going. Dean was ready to spend time with his girl and yet hanging out with Corbin and Rollins. He found out last minute that Randy was going to be there, but it didn't matter to him since Ryleigh was going to be there with him.


	6. Chapter 6

another Update. Enjoy.

Everyone made it to the cabin two days ago. Things seemed to be going good at first..Ryleigh noticed that she was the on my female there with five guys. She wasn't nervous about being alone with five guys it's just she was told that there were going to be more girls there for her to hang out with. She didn't allow everyone to know how she was feeling she just kept it to herself,like she always did. As the third day of them being there came upon them Ryleigh noticed that her boyfriend started becoming very demanding of her. He was never like that before now and yet he had started it and she didn't understand what his deal was. She done everything he asked her to do but what sent her over the edge was when he pretty much told her that she needed to be in the kitchen cooking for them. She snapped "No Dean. I'm not your fucking maid. So why don't you get off your fucking lazy ass and make something yourself." She yelled.

"Because it's the women's place to be in the kitchen while us men sit around and have fun after a long day of work." He snapped back

"You know what fuck you and this. I'm out." She said walking out the cabin and down the path with tears running down her cheeks.

Dean was about to go after her when Rollins and Corbin stopped him watching Orton already out the door. Dean looked at them "Move she is my girlfriend and I should be the one to go after her." He said

"Dude your being an ass to her. Maybe it's best if someone else goes after her." Sami said knowing how his partner works and this is something he has never done to her.

"Sami then you go find her." He snapped

"Dude Orton is already out there looking for her. I think it's best that I help Corbin and Rollins sober you up for when she does come back." He said

Dean groaned following them into the kitchen wondering if he could actually trust this Orton guy with his girl. He honestly didn't have a choice since no one was allowing him to go out there to look for her. So he sat down as they sobered him up for whatever reason they could, but deep down Rollins was smirking because now he knew that Ambrose isn't such a great guy. He hated that it was Ryleigh who got hurt because she was an amazing girl, but Rollins had to know what he was dealing with. Rollins sat down next to Dean as they talked him out of having another rage fit over the fact Ryleigh had walked out.

Randy walked around in the woods for what seemed like thirty minutes before looked and saw her leaning against a tree. He walked over to her seeing that she had been crying he slowly sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder allowing her to lean on him and just cry. Ryleigh leaned on him crying not understanding why her boyfriend would hurt her like that or even treat her the way he did. And As if Randy could read her mind or even hear what she was thinking he said "He loves you. He is just drunk off his ass and doesn't know what he was saying. Don't doubt that he loves you." He replied

She looked up at him "How did you know what I was thinking? " she asked

"Cause it's what every girl thinks when someone they are dating thinks when they get into a huge fight like that." He replied looking down at her.

"Well it's kind of hard not to think any other way right now. He has never been that drunk before and he has never talked to me like that." She said

"Like I said he is drunk. Now I know his limit on drinking I'm not going to allow him to,drink that much ever again. " He said watching her

"Its not your place to watch his drinking. Dean is the one that needs to watch how much he drinks and I am going to be sure that he knows that in the morning when I'm banging around the cabin just giving him a headache." She said

Randy chuckled "Revenge I'm liking the sound of that already." He said be for looking down at her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Randy." She said kissing his cheek

"Don't worry about it. I just didn't want a pretty little thing like you out here all alone. You never know what kind of crazy people are out here and I'm sure that you needed someone else besides him following you." He said

"Well I really appreciate it." She said

"Well now we got that settled. How about we head back to the cabin for the night." He said

"Okay. Maybe he has sobered up some." She said getting up with Randy.

He nodded following her back through the woods. He could honestly see himself settling down with someone and he wanted it to be her. He knew that his job was to take out her only love, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be the one to help her through things. He looked over seeing that they had made it back to the cabin fast and that's when he knew that she was good with direction because it would have taken him a lot longer to find this place alone. He was brought out his train of thought when Corbin walked out wrapping a blanket around Ryleigh's shoulders before walking her inside with him right behind them. Ryleigh looked around the living room not seeing him and as she was about to walk to the room to see if he was there He walked into the room. Their eyes instantly connected and it seemed like everything came rushing back to them. Dean walked over to her and watched her moved away slightly. He stopped for a minute before taking her hand and leading her up to the room.

Ryleigh followed him unsure if they were going to fight some more or what was going to happen. Once inside of the room Dean shut the door and looked at her as she sat down. She kept her eyes on the floor not sure what was going to happen before looking up at him when he said "Bright eyes I am so sorry for what I said to you. I had no right to talk to you like that and I was wrong for saying what I said."

"Dean You never drank like that before. What made you drink so much?" She asked

"Babe I don't know. I guess I was cutting lose and it's not an excuse for me to act he way I did or what I said to you." He said getting close to her putting his arms around her waist with his head on her chest.

She sighed holding him "I don't know how much I am going to like the new you if your going to act like that." She said

"Ryleigh I swear to you right now I am not going to drink that much anymore. I don't want to risk losing you." He said looking up at her

"Promise?" She asked

"I promise you." He said

"Okay. Your forgiven." She said touching his cheek

He smiled leaning up and kissing her which she returned just for Dean to pull her down on the floor with him. She wrapped herself around him as the kiss was deepen with his hands traveling up her shirt gripping her breasts in his hands. She moaned softly at his touch before pulling off his shirt running her hands down the front of his chest as he groaned out low. He laid her back against the floor as he worked on getting her pants off which she helped him get his pants off. It didn't take no time for them to get the other completely naked before they were back in each other's arms. Dean kissed her everywhere he could as he slowly pushed himself inside her. Ryleigh gripped his back as he thrusted himself all the way inside of her. She moaned softly as he started moving against her. Dean made her look at him as they worked out all of their earlier tension they had between them. Ryleigh moaned looking up into the man she loved as they made love to each other. They never really had a fight as big as this one but they always managed to find their way back into each others arms. Dean groaned loving how they fit some perfectly together. He groaned before leaning down and sucked on her breasts causing her to drag her nails down his back.

Dean groaned taking the other one,into his mouth as he started to pound in and out of her causing her to yell out at the feeling he was giving her. Dean always knew how to work her body and he was working it over good now. She wrapped her legs around him tighter as he reached down and rubbed her trying to help her get off faster. Ryleigh soon lost control of Everything as she let go yelling out his name. Dean held her close as her body shook after letting her organism took her over. He moved faster and harder trying to get himself to let go and it happened when she kissed and sucked on his neck. He groaned out before putting his face in her neck as she held him close. She smiled rubbing his back before looking at him as he lifted up smiling.

"I love you Ryleigh MacKenzie. " he said

"and I love you Jonathan Lee." She said using his birth name

"Ryleigh don't use my birth name outside of here. You know I changed my name legally so my family couldn't find us." He said

"I know babe. I just loved your birth name, but I understand why you had to do Dean Alexander Ambrose." She said

"Good. How about we get off the floor and maybe head down to the rest of the guys." He said

"Dean I'm just tired. I want to go bed." She said

"Okay. How about we both go to bed and cuddle." He said

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me." She replied

He smiled kissing her again before getting up off the floor and helping her up. They both got ready for bed before getting into bed and cuddling the rest of the night. Rollins, Corbin and Orton heard what was going on upstairs. Orton didn't like the sound of them having sex because in some weird way he already felt like she was his. He looked over at Rollins before pulling off to the side "We have to get rid of him soon." He said

"Orton we just don't want to jump the gun man." He replied

"I don't care. He needs to be out of the picture." He replied

"What is this about Randy?" Seth asked

"Nothing just don't like the way he treated her." He replied

"And the fact that you have fallen for Ambrose's girlfriend pretty hard has nothing to do with it." Corbin said

"No." He lied

"Yes it does. Dude we are sticking to the plan and that is the end of it." Seth said looking over as Sami walked into the room. He faked a smile before heading into the living room and sitting down on the couch. The rest of the night seemed to be going better and better since they knew Orton's head was actually in the game. Now it's just a waiting game to find out when the best time to off Ambrose.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is an update as requested. Hope you enjoy it.

It has been a few weeks since the whole camping trip thing and Dean and Ryleigh have been trying to get back on track, but nothing seemed to be working. She has been so stand offish when it comes to him because she hasn't been feeling all that great. She had decided that she would go to the doctor just to get checked out. She was getting ready to walk out the door when Dean stopped her. She looked at him "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing. Just wanted to get a kiss from you since I have to work a late tonight ." he said

She smiled leaning up and kissing him "Be careful and I Love you." she said

"I love you too. Where are you going?" he asked

"I made a doctors appointment for a check up babe." she said

"Okay. Well if you need me call me." he said

"You know I will babe." she said showing she had her phone

"Be careful Ryleigh." he said watchin her walkout of the apartment.

Ryleigh walked down the street knowing she was worried about her being pregnant since her and Dean never really talked about having kids or getting married due to his past being messed up, but she was secretly hoping that she was because she hoped that it would bring her and Dean closer together like they used to be before the camping trip. She just didn't know how bad things were about to get. She smiled after the doctor confirmed that she was indeed pregnant with her first child. She had to figure out the best way to now tell her boyfriend of eight years that they were having a baby. She walked back into the apartment and smiled thinking about all the things that were about to change.

*2 am on the streets.*

Dean and Sami were walking around looking for a guy that has been seen for robbery. They saw him running down a dark alley which caused them to split up. As Sami caught the guy he was trying to find out where Dean was when he heard gun fire. Sami loaded the guy up in the car before running to find out where the gun shot came from. As he rounded the corner he saw his partner laying lifeless on the ground. He went over to him before calling for back up "This is officer Callihan I have an officer down and not responding requesting back up behind the old tattoo shop on fifth and main." he said before looking down at Dean.

*At the hospital.*

Dean was rushed back as fast as possible while Sami, Rollins and Corbin were in the waiting room. Ryleigh received the phone call about Dean and she rushed to the hospital as fast as she could wanting to be there when he woke up. She had no idea how bad it was but she was going to find out. She rushed into the hospital seein Sami with Rollins and Corbin. She walked over to them "Sami how is he?" she asked

"Ryleigh I don't know but it didn't look good." he said

"What do you mean it didn't look good?" she asked

He was about to reply when the doctor walked out "I'm looking for the family for Dean Ambrose?" he asked

"I'm his girlfriend. He doesn't have any family." she said

"Well ma'am I'm sorry to inform you of this but he didn't make it." he said

"What? That isn't true." she said trying to process what had been said

"He had lost a lot of blood by the time he had gotten here. He didn't survive the surgery ma'am. I am truly sorry." he said before walkilng away.

Ryleigh just stood there breathing heavy as she started crying. Sami went over to her pulling her close as she just broke down. Rollins and Corbin listened knowing that their plan had went off with out a hitch. Sami looked at them "I'm taking her back home. She has been through enough for one night." he said watching them nod.

Sami took her out of the hospital and took her home. Rollins and Corbin went back to the station not knowing that Ambrose figured out their little plan and had someone pretend to kill him. Now that the captain knew about his dirty cops he was going to be watching from a distances. He knew that killing Ambrose was the only way even if it hurt Ryleigh, but Dean knew that Sami would take care of her. Rollins had to get the money and now things were getting better for him that crap was going to hit the fan when he finds out that Orton wasn't the one who killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I know the title of the story is Ghost of You, but I like how it's going where he is still alive so it's like he is a ghost to he rest of the world. Hope your enjoying the story so far if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story please let me know by pm or the review box. Thanks in advance.

*Six Months Later*

Dean has been through hell and back with the current situation since he had decided to fakehis own death just to put Rollins, Corbin and Orton away for conspiring to kill him. He had been put in witness protection by the Captain who promised to watch after Ryleigh. His captain also told him that Sami had been working hard at making sure things were going okay with her. Dean was in the side office of his Captains since He was talking to the DEA about what happened and what he came across the week he faked his death. Sami had no idea that He was alive, but when he walked into the room and saw him he was lost for words. Captain Thompson shut the door quickly looking at Sami who had. oved or said anything.

"Callihan I know what you might be thinking right now." captain Thompson said

"Really? Cause right now I don't understand how he is here when we all saw him dead?" Sami snapped

"Sami it was a set up man." Dean said

"Set up? You set this up for what? To watch your pregnant girlfriend grieve you for the past six months?" he snapped

"No. It's not like that. Rollins and Corbin hired Orton to kill me. I came across everything on a video in his office of them talking about it." he said "She's pregnant?" he asked just processing it

"What? They planned on offing you for what reason?" he asked

"The reason being is I was close into uncovering something that he didn't want to get out and that he covered up." he said

"Oh man!" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Callihan I know that your upset about this, but you have to keep this quit otherwise Rollins and Corbin will run." Thompson said

"I know that sir, but your trying to get Orton to right?" he asked

"Yes. Why?" he asked

"Because he has gotten real close to Ryleigh." he replied

Dean looked at his best friend "What?!"

"Ambrose she thinks your dead man. Orton has been over there everyday since we buried you." he said

"Captain I can't allow him to hurt my girl." Dean said getting up and started for the door

"Ambrose stop. They can't see you." he said

"That asshole was going to kill me for Rollins and now he is with my girlfriend who is pregnant with my child. I'm not going to allow him to hurt her." he said

"I understand Ambrose, but let us bring her to you in a cabin of mine that no one knows about." he said

"Fine." Dean replied sitting back down

"Callihan can you get her alone with out Orton?" Captain Thompson asked

"I believe I can sir. I can say we are going to visit Dean's grave." he said

"Good. You do that right away and make sure you don't tell her what's going on until your away from Orton." he said

"Yes sir." he said taking the address down

"Sami." Dean said

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching her man. She is the only thing that has been stopping me from showing them that I knew what they were up to." he said

"No problem. Just know that she is probably going to freak out." he said

"I know she will, but she has to know what is going on." he said

Sami nodded "and she will. Don't worry I have a bag packed of her clothes in my car cause she hated being alone. Plus I have been her coach in birthing class."

Dean smiled "thanks for that."

He nodded "I better be going to get her before anything else comes up." he said walking out of the office with Thompson behind him making it look like Sami had been talking to him. Sami grabbed his keys before walking right passed Rollins and Corbin out of the station. They didn't think much of it since they had a busy day ahead of them.

*At Ryleigh's apartment.*

Ryleigh sat on the bed sighing with Dean on her mind. She missed him so much and it was killing her to know that her baby wouldn't know her father. She was about to start packing up Dean's stuff like she promised she would when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went over to it opening it smiling seeing Sami "Hey buddy. Its been a whole three days since I saw you last." she said huggin him

"I know it's been forever." he said hugging her

"So what brings you by?" she asked

"Well I was hoping we could spend a couple days away from the city and then going to visit Dean's grave." he said

She smiled "that sounds amazing. Where are we going?" she asked

"Captain Thompson invited us to his cabin for a few days. He wants to do a memory day for Dean." he said

"Sounds perfect. He would have loved that. I have to pack." she said

"Hey I have a bag already for you remember. Just grab a jacket and your phone." he said

"Broke my phone so it's just a jacket." She said

He laughed helping her with her jacket before walking her out of the apartment locking the door behind them. He helped her into the car before getting in and driving off down the road. He noticed that Rollins, Corbin and Orton were walking towards her apartment building and he smiled knowing he got her out of there before they could try to tag along. He drove out of the city while she had fallen asleep in the seat next to him. He knew that she was going to have the shock of her life when she saw Dean was still alive, but she was going to be freaking out when she found out that Orton was paid to kill her only love.

*At The Cabin.*

Sami pulled up in time for Ryleigh to wake up to use the bathroom. Thompson looked over at the DEA and Dean telling them that they just pulled up. Dean was nervous about seeing her for the first time in six months but he needed to see her. Sami got out of the car helping her out before grabbing the bags. She smiled seeing the Captain walk out and coming over to her hugging before walking her inside the place. Sami took a breathe before following them inside he looked over as the DEA was introduce to her and they walked into the living room. Sami took his jacket off when He heard her scream.

He ran into the room seeing Dean standing there in front of her. She watched him with tears in her eyes unsure of what was going on. She looked at Sami "Is this a sick joke?" she asked

"No Ryleigh it's really Dean." he said

"How? We buried him six months ago." she said breathing heavy

"Ryleigh calm down. Dean faked his death because he uncovered something big about Rollins and Corbin." he said

"Really? Like what?" she asked

"Bright eyes They planned on having me killed. They paid Orton 50 grand for him to kill me over some evidence that I found that could prove Seth to be a dirty cop." Dean said

"What?" she asked

"Its true Ryleigh. We have the three of them on video conspiring together to take Dean out of the picture for good. So this was the only choice we had and we went with it." he said

"So your telling me that the guy that has been taking me out and trying to get with was really out to kill Dean over Rollins." she said

"Yes."they said

She nodded sitting down rubbing her belly trying to process everything. Dean watched her knowing that this was a shock, but he needed her to know the truth. He slowly walked over to her sitting on the table in front of her bringing his hand slowly to her belly and rubbing it. Once he did that she looked up at him seeing that he was really there and it brought tears to her eyes. Dean moved to sit next her wrapping her up in his arms holding her close as she just broke down. Sami watched knowing this was a good thing for her cause she hadnt been able to let go of him No matter how hard she tried. She just held him close to her "I thought I lost you." she said

"I was never going to leave you. I had someone watching over you letting me know that you were okay. I just learned today that you were pregnant with our baby." he said

"Your not mad about the baby are you?" she asked

"No. I'm just glad your safe and healthy and the baby is healthy." he said

"Dean I can't go back without you. I can't pretend with him knowing that was working with Rollins and Corbin."she said

Dean looked at her before looking at Thompson and the DEA before replying "And I'm not making you go back to that. I want you to stay with Sami or have him move into the apartment with you." he said

"I want to be with you." she said

"Baby I want you with me, but if you don't go back they are going to know something is up. And we both wouldn't want that." he said

"No we wouldn't." she replied

"I promise I will see you when and as often as I can."he said

She nodded looking at Sami "you want move in with me?" she asked

"You don't have to ask me twice." he said

She smiled leaning on Dean taking his smell in. Dean held her close putting his hand on her belly feeling his baby kick and smiled. She looked at him "Would you like to know what we are having?" she asked

He looked down at her and smiled "of course." he sais

"We are having a little girl." she said

Dean smiled kissing her for the first time in six months. She returned it with everything she had in her. Thompson smiled watchin them knowing that this was the right decision to make. Dean pulled back after pulling out a ring "I know we never talked about this before but now I wouldn't want it any other way. Will you marry me?" he asked

She smiled and nodding "Yes Dean I Will marry you once this is all over. So for now hold onto that ring." she said

He smiled kissing her again which she gladly return wrapping an arm around his neck. He held her close the rest of the night not wanting to let her go. He was going to these two days with her rememberable if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Update has arrived!

Ryleigh has been through so much over the last couple of months. She found out that her boyfriend was alive and well, but she also found out that Rollins, Corbin and Orton were working together on trying to kill Dean. She just couldn't wrap her mind around them wanting him dead like that and how they played nice to his face. She sighed knowing that in just a few short minutes Randy was going to come over and she had to act like she knew anything. She rubbed her belly taking a few deep breathes. Sami was working so he knew that she was having Randy over just so she could break the news about him moving in with her since he has been helping her with her birthing classes. Ryleigh looked down at her phone hoping to hear from Dean like she had been the last couple of months. She was going to see him over the weekend since Captain Thompson figured it would do them both good and it had it arranged to be at his cabin with him and the District Attorney there.

Ryleigh looked over hearing a knock on the door before getting up and opening it. She smiled seeing Randy there although she wanted to kick him right out of her life. She promised Dean that she would play along if it meant that she would get him back. Randy smiled hugging her before kissing her cheek as he walked into the apartment. She shut the door before looking over at him and she knew that he had something on his mind "What's on your mind Randy?" She asked

"Well I was just thinking that maybe it is a good idea if I moved in here to help you. I mean you are having a baby and your going to need all the help you can get. I want to be the one that helps you raise her into an amazing woman like yourself." He started when she cut him off

"Randy that is a sweet gesture but Sami moved into the apartment last week. He has been with me to every appointment and all of my birthing classes." She said "We really havent started dating that long and I just don't want to rush into anything. "

"Ryleigh we have been hanging out together for the last six months and I would do anything and everything in my power to keep you girls safe and happy. Please just think about what I offered because I have fallen completely in love with you." He said

She looked at him "You what?"

"I am in love with you Ryleigh. I want to be the one to help you pick up the pieces of your life now that Dean is gone. I know you don't want your daughter growing up without a father figure. And i am wanting to be that father for her." He said

"I will think about it Randy. I just need time because I could have her any day now and things haven't been the same with me since Dean died. I know it has been six months but I just can't forget 8 years of my life with him. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. All I am asking you is for a little bit of time please." She said

Randy looked at her and smiled bringing his hand up to her cheek before saying "Ryleigh as long as your going to think about it then I am happy and I will give you all the time you need." He said

She smiled "Thank you."

"No problem sweet cheeks." He said before leaning down and kissing her. Ryleigh wanted to push him away but she had to play the part even if it meant kissing him and holding him just until they were ready to take him and the others in. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He held her close and was about to deepen the kiss when Sami walked into the apartment "Hey roomie im home." He said

Ryleigh smiled pulling away from Randy "How was your day at work?" She asked as Randy glared a little at him for messing up their moment.

"Pretty boring. Just a bunch of paper work that I had to finish up. How has your day been?" He asked

"Its been great. Kenzie has been kicking up a storm today. I swear she is just like her daddy with the non stop moving." Ryleigh said

"Kenzie?" Randy asked

"Oh im sorry. That's the baby's name. Well its her nickname but her name is McKenzie Reign Ambrose." She replied

"I bet Dean would have loved that name." Sami replied

"Yeah im sure he would have. Look beautiful I have to run so I will call you later so we can talk more about everything." He said kissing her head before walking out without another word.

Sami watched before saying "Looks like I got back just in time." He said

"Yeah you did. He said he is in love with me and that he wants to be the one that helps me pick up the pieces and he wants to be the father figure to Kenzie." She said

"That is a joke." He said

"I know. Have you heard anything from Dean?" She asked

"Actually I have and I have a surprise for you. " he said

"What is it?" She asked as Dean and Captain Thompson walked through the door quickly shutting it.

Ryleigh turned around and saw him before running towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean held her close missing her ever so much and he ran his hands down the front of her and rubbed her baby bump. He smiled feeling the baby kick his hand before bending down and kissing her belly. Ryleigh smiled looking down at him as she ran her hands through his hair before he got up and pulled her to their bedroom. Sami and the Captain sat down and talked about everything while Dean and Ryleigh got so much needed quality time together. Ryleigh needed him just as bad as he needed her and this was going to happen one way or another. After a few hours Dean looked down at her and smiled seeing that she had finally fallen asleep against his chest. He rubbed her back falling asleep holding her close to him. He knew that he was suppose to leave but he just couldn't leave her. He just hoped that Captain Thompson and Sami understood that.


	10. Chapter 10

Update is here!

Ryleigh had been having a lot of contractions the night before and early the next morning but she just thought of it being false labor. She got up and started doing what she done everyday, but as the day progress the contractions started to get worse. She sat down thinking that would help her, but after five minutes her water broke right in the spot she was sitting in. She got to her phone quickly and sent a text to Sami and Dean *My water just broke. I need to get to the hospital.* she sent it before going into the bedroom and getting her bag ready. Dean got the message and about jumped out of the room he was in. He showed Captain Thompson the message and he knew that Dean was going to want to be there, but they had to do this paperwork since they were going to take down Rollins and Corbin soon. Dean rubbed his face worrying about Ryleigh.

Sami on the other hand was in the middle of a bust and couldn't get to her, but he was able to get an ambulance out to her just to get her to the hospital. Ryleigh walked back into the living room and sat down waiting on someone to get to her. Randy had just walked to her door and opened it "Ryleigh its me." He said

She groaned "Oh god. Help Randy." She said through gritted teeth

Randy rushed over to her "Baby girl what's wrong?" He asked

"My water broke about five minutes ago and I have been having contractions on and off since last night." She said gripping his arm

"Okay lets get you to the hospital right now." He said picking her up in his arms and rushing her out of the apartment and down to his car without giving her time to respond

Ryleigh groaned holding onto him tightly. She wished that Dean was the one to be there for all of this, but she knew that he had to take down Rollins, Corbin and Orton for plotting against him. Randy drove as fast as he could rushing to get her to the hospital. He knew that this was his chance to show her that he was there for her and her baby girl no matter how long it took her to get over Dean. He pulled up and rushed in grabbing a wheel chair and helping her into it before rushing her into the hospital. The nurses rushed her into labor and delivery making Randy stay in the waiting room. Randy tried to put up a fight just to get back there to her but they wouldn't allow him. Ryleigh leaned back against the bed wondering where Dean was and what was going through his mind.

Sami got off just in time to get to the hospital. As he ran in he went to the desk and told the nurses that he was Ryleigh's birthing coach. The nurse confirmed it before allowing him back into the room with her. As Randy walked out of the bathroom he saw Sami was getting let into the back and that just made his blood boil over. Ryleigh was his girlfriend and yet Sami has moved into the apartment with her and is now in the room with her getting to witness the birth of her daughter. He walked out of the hospital with a mission and he had his target set on taking out Sami and he was going to get the help from Rollins and Corbin. As he pulled away Dean was brought into the hospital by the DEA and Captain Thompson just to make sure nothing got in the way of Dean getting into the room with Ryleigh. Sami was busy helping her through each contraction just nodding at the nurse when she asked about Dean and the two other men coming in to see her. Ryleigh relaxed trying her best not to cry because the pain. Dean walked into the room "Bright eyes." He said

She looked over at him and smiled a little as he walked over to her kissing her head. She smiled as he done that before looking up at him "i didn't think you were going to be here?" She said

"You think I would miss my daughters birth? I done everything just to get to you as fast as I could. Captain Thompson wants you to stay at the cabin for a few days after she is born since we are going to take down Rollins and Corbin and Orton." He said rubbing her cheek

"Are you and Sami going to be there?" She asked

"Of course we are." He said

She nodded as another contraction hit and she gripped both Sami and Dean's hand as she done her breathing. Dean rubbed her knuckles as she done what Sami had been telling her to do. He was amazed that Sami had been helping this far with his baby and he wouldn't ask for anyone better as a friend. After hours of hard labor it was finally time for Ryleigh to start pushing. The other two men stayed outside of the room while Dean and Sami stayed to help her along with the pushing. After five good pushes Ryleigh gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. As the nurses took her away to be cleaned up Dean followed them watching their every move over his daughter. Sami smiled watching him as the doctor checked over Ryleigh making sure everything was fine with her.

The nurses smiled picking up the baby and walking her over to Ryleigh before placing her in her mothers arms. Ryleigh smiled looking down at her baby girl and she couldn't be more happier with her. She never knew that she could be more in love with anything besides Dean in her entire life. Dean pulled out his phone taking pictures of his girls making sure that he would remember their first interaction together. She smiled and looked up at him knowing that he had to be happy. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked

He smiled and nodded "I would love to." He said as Ryleigh gently set her in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled "Hey my little beauty. Im your daddy." He said

Ryleigh smiled watching him holding her close. She couldn't help but take his phone and taking a picture of them together. Dean smiled before having Sami take his phone just to get the first family picture. Sami smiled as Dean got close to Ryleigh with the baby in the middle as Sami took the picture. Ryleigh couldn't be more happier at the moment but she knew that this wasn't going to last long once they moved her to another room. Thompson had it set up that if Orton or the other showed up that they had to call the room and inform them first so they could move Dean to another room. With the hospital being behind this they were going to allow this because Dean was the father and he didn't want to miss anything else.

They finally got her into the room after they told her that Kenzie weighed 8lbs 13oz and she was 21 inches long. Ryleigh got settled into her room before relaxing enough as Dean walked into the room with a bag. Ryleigh smiled knowing that they were allowing him to stay with her. He got himself comfy on the daddy pull out chair and smiled at her. She looked around before moving over and inviting him to share the bed with him. Dean smiled getting up and going over to the bed and getting next to her. She smiled laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. Dean was rubbing her back when he asked "What are we naming her?"

"Mackenzie Reign Ambrose." She replied

"That is a beautiful name. And she was born November 7th." He said

"Yes she was." She said yawning.

"You need to go to sleep my bright eyes." He said

"I know. I love you." She said

"And I love you more than you will ever know." He said as he rubbed her back lightly watch in her fall into a deep sleep against his chest. She slept so much better when he was with her holding her like this. Dean watched her for a few minutes before leaning his head back and closing his eyes falling asleep. Nothing could change the moment he was having with her. But he would soon find out how wrong he was if Randy got his way.


	11. Chapter 11

New Update!

Dean watched from another room in the hospital since Rollins and Corbin showed up with Orton to visit Ryleigh and his daughter. It was taking everything in him not bust into the room and beat the living carp out of them but he knew that their day was coming. He watched as Orton was sitting on the bed next to his girl with his arm around her shoulder. He knew that Sami was on his way to the room and he also knew that Orton didn't like Sami all that much which was a plus for him. Ryleigh faked a smile holding her baby girl close to her not trusting anyone to hold her because of everything that was told to her by Dean. Seth and Corbin had brought teddy bears and candy with flowers for Ryleigh and the baby which she thanked them for. Randy brought Kenize some clothes and a blanket and he gave Ryleigh a necklace which she thanked him for by kissing him making it look real. Dean knew she had to do it but he didn't have to like it either.

Just as he pulled away Sami walked into the room. Ryleigh seemed to lighten up a little more when he did and Rollins noticed it. Sami kissed her cheek before picking up baby Kenzie "Sorry I am late I was tolf I had a new partner and I had to wait to meet him." He replied

"Captain didn't say anything to us about you getting a new partner." Rollins said

"I didn't find out from Captain. I found out from the new DEA." Sami replied

"Well who is your new partner?" Corbin asked

"His name is Roman Reigns." Sami replied "And Ryleigh I hope you don't mind but he is right outside the room he wanted to meet my last partner's girlfriend since I am living with her."

"No that's fine." She replied before Randy could say anything.

Sami smiled "Great." He said before going to the door and opening it allowing Roman to walk in. Ryleigh sat up more in the bed showing that she was wearing one of Dean's shirts which of course made Randy's blood boil. He got up and went to stand next to Rollins and Corbin knowing he couldn't handle the whole Dean thing right now with Sami introducing his new partner. He just wanted Ryleigh and the baby all to himself. Sami watched before sitting down next to Ryleigh "Roman Reigns I would like to introduce you to Seth Rollins, Baron Corbin, Randy Orton and these beauties are Ryleigh Jones and her newborn daughter Mackenzie Ambrose." Sami said

"Its nice to meet you all." He replied

"Very nice to meet. And you better help take care of my roomie I don't need him in here." Ryleigh said

"No worries I am good at what I do. I heard that your husband was extremely good at what he did and I am sorry for your lost." He replied

"He wasn't her husband." Randy said

"Stop being rude." Ryleigh snapped back before looking at Roman "Thank you. Dean was my world but I do have a little piece of him in this perfect little girl."

"Damn it Ryleigh when are you going to let him go already. Your with me now and yet your still hung up on Dean like he is still here you need to move past this before you lose me." He said

"I don't like the way your talking to me. I was in a relationship with him for eight years Randy that was a hell of a lot longer than I have known you so I don't think I want to let go of what we had just to have maybe a fling with you. And when I get out of here don't come here to pick me up because I am going out of town for a few days and I don't want your sorry ass to bother me. Now I would like it of you and your friends would just leave." She snapped

Randy looked at her in complete shock before walking out of the room with Rollins and Corbin behind him. Dean smirked watching proud that his girlfriend knew how to stand up for herself and she done it so well. Once they knew the others were gone Dean was allowed to go back into the room and of course he knew Roman for a little while and it didn't come to a surprise to Ryleigh when they did the man hug thing. Sami handed her the baby back as the guys started talking and she just leaned back holding her daughter close. She never thought this would have happened while she was in the hospital. Before she knew it her eyes started getting heavy and she fell asleep with her daughter sleeping against her chest. Dean happened to look over and smiled taking a picture of them sleeping before moving the baby into the bassinet next to bed. He pulled out the engagement ring he had been holding for her and put it on her finger cause he was going to marry her at the cabin. He kissed her head and allowed her to rest after having such and eventful day dealing with Randy hoping and praying that she got released in the morning.


End file.
